How Sick Are You!
by ligersrcool
Summary: As a result of over indulging on chocolate, Lockwood wakes up with a stomach ache and Lucy and George take care of him. He enjoys it, and the next day, even though he feels fine, he decides to fake it. Slight hint of Locklyle, though some could disagree. ONE SHOT.


**So, this is my first Lockwood and Co. story, and I hope you guys like it. It's supposed to be funny, although, the characters may not be quite like they normally are. This story was inspired by me getting sick a while back, and my dad joking and saying I was faking so he wouldn't tease me. I wasn't actually faking, and I didn't milk it like a certain agent we know. *cough* Lockwood.**

Lockwood's P.O.V

I woke up feeling like-never mind. My head hurt and so did my stomach. That would teach me to eat so many chocolates. I couldn't let Lucy and George know. No doubt they would fuss to no end.

I made my way downstairs, my stomach churning. Lucy was making tea, and George was eating a muffin.

"Good morning, Lockwood," Lucy said cheerfully, turning around.

"Morning," I grunted.

George wiped the crumbs off his face. "Blimey, you look awful."

In response, I opened my mouth and puked everywhere. Lucy back away and set the tea down on the counter. George looked queasy. I stood up and smiled weakly.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked, worried.

"Fine, fine," I said as she sat me down on the couch.

"Yes, because spewing everywhere is such a good sign," George said drily, mopping up the puddle of sick.

Lucy brought me a bucket and led me to my room. She gave me some pillows to prop me up, and fluffed them up.

"Is that comfortable?" She asked anxiously.

"It's perfect," I assured her, easing down.

She exited the room, most likely to help George clean up my mess. Minutes later, George came up with some tea. I thanked him and wondered how long this all would last. Lucy came up with some medicine as well.

"You know he's going to completely milk this, right?" George said as I drifted off to sleep.

 _Why not?_ I thought.

The next morning, I awoke, feeling good as new. I was also disappointed. I had enjoyed having them care for me. I hadn't had to get up and do anything. It was great!

"Luuuuuucyyyy!" I whined at the top of my lungs.

She came running into my room, hair unbrushed, still in her pajamas. I pouted at her and did puppy dog eyes.

"My throat hurts. Can I have some toast with a bit of honey?"

She frowned, "Alright but let me check your temperature."

"Why?" I asked innocently.

She rolled her eyes and went downstairs to get either the thermometer or toast. _Drat, I forgot about that._ I cursed. She came back with the thermometer and took my temperature. I scowled which only made her laugh.

"Normal," She said, looking suspiciously at me.

I started whining again, "I want waaater!"

George came in carrying the toast. "Alright you big baby!"

He and Lucy left with George grumbling, "I told you he would be like this."

Lucy came back with a glass of water and smoothed my hair back. "George went out to get some medicine, and I'm going to buy some cookies. I'll be back shortly."

I waited until she left the house, then jumped out of bed and ran downstairs, grabbed a rapier, and started practicing on Floating Joe. I must've lost track of time.

"Feeling better, I presume?"

I froze, and turned to face Lucy tapping her foot with one eyebrow raised. I smiled weakly, put down the rapier, and sprinted for my room.

"ANTHONY LOCKWOOD I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" She bellowed.

I could hear her running after me. I tried to shut the door in my room, but she burst right in and started punching every inch of me she could reach.

"You filthy, lying rat! You-"The rest of what she said was lost due to me picking up a pillow and hitting her face with it. I grinned at her.

"'I' what, Luce?" I asked, hitting her again.

She stopped scowling, and grabbed a pillow. "It's on! I'm taking you down!"

I laughed. "In your dreams!"

We kept hitting each other, and George came back and said in disbelief, "I come home, and this is what I find."

I tossed him a pillow. "Join us!"

"GET LOCKWOOD!" Lucy giggled.

Well, needless to say, our pillow fight turned into a pillow war. I convinced Lucy to join my side, and let's leave it at poor George got his backside handed to him.

 **Aw, that's so cute! In a weird way. Now, BAD LOCKWOOD! GO TO YOUR ROOM!**

 **Lockwood: *pouts***

 **Lucy: Aw, how can you say no to that face? *ruffles his hair***

 **Me: I can and will.**


End file.
